Behind the kiss
by Amel Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: SPOILER 5x11 la scène du baiser de Klaus et Caroline. D'abord du point de vue de Caroline puis de celui de Klaus. OS. Klaroline


**Hello hello !**

Voici un très court OS sur Klaroline et plus précisément sur LA scène du 5x11 (vous l'aurez compris, il y a des spoilers donc si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode ne lisez pas la suite ^^)

Au départ je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'avoir une fic avec les points de vue de Klaus et Caroline et je me suis demandé si quelqu'un avait écrit ça ... Puis je me suis dit "bah tant qu'à faire autant que je l'écrive moi-même" et voià TADAAAAA !

C'est assez court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :) enjoy !

_Disclaimer : les personnages et l'histoire de Vampire Diaries appartiennent à L.J. Smith et à la CW_

* * *

**POV Caroline **

Sa promesse était suspendue dans les aires. Il ne reviendrait jamais, je n'avais donc plus rien à craindre. Je m'approchai de lui. Si proche que son regard bleu acier me transperça. Il paraissait si vulnérable à ce moment. Attendant, presque sans un souffle, que je lui dise enfin la vérité. Je me senti soudain puissante face à lui, si je lui avais demandé de se mettre à genou devant moi, sans nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Le grand, le puissant, l'invulnérable Klaus était à mes pieds. Cette pensée me donna confiance en moi.

- Bien.

Alors que ces mots sortaient de ma bouche, je pris d'assaut la sienne. Voilà, ce que je voulais. Je le voulais, lui, tout entier. Mais c'était impossible et je le savais, même si, à cet instant, j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser.

Notre baiser était intense. Sa bouche était encore plus douce que dans mes rêves et elles avaient un goût merveilleux, le goût de Klaus. Mon ventre se serra de plaisir à cette simple pensée. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent nous étions déjà à bout de souffle. Je lui caressai tendrement la joue et il me sourit, de ce sourire si vrai, laissant entrevoir la joie qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. La joie que ce baiser lui inspirait, que _je_ lui inspirais. Je pouvais voir son bonheur jusque dans son regard. Moi aussi, en cet, instant j'étais heureuse. Comblée, même. Je souris à mon tour.

Initialement, je ne voulais pas que cela aille plus loin qu'un baiser mais lorsqu'il m'embrassa à son tour, sauvagement, forçant l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue et me poussant contre un arbre toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent. Je voulais plus. Son corps se pressait contre le mien et la barrière que formaient nos vêtements étaient une vraie torture. N'y tenant plus j'entrepris de lui retirer sa veste. Puis, à son tour, il enleva mon blouson, quittant mes lèvres un instant et j'eus le temps de reprendre mon souffle puis je replongeai à l'assaut de sa bouche, ne pouvant plus m'en lasser. J'avais besoin de lui contre moi toujours plus près, toujours plus intensément. Il interrompit à nouveau notre baiser pour, cette fois-ci, m'arracher mon chemisier. Notre désir monta d'un cran et là encore, mes lèvres ne supportant pas la distance d'avec les siennes, je l'embrassai à nouveau, encore plus fougueusement. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je voulais son corps dans le mien, ma peau contre la sienne, et à en juger par l'érection naissante que je sentais de plus en plus contre mon intimité et à travers nos pantalons, lui aussi avait envie de moi. Cet homme, cet hybride, ce monstre. Lui que j'avais toujours préféré haïr plutôt qu'aimer. A ce moment là, je l'aimais, toutes les fibres de mon corps l'aimaient. Et, au fond, je l'avais presque tout de suite aimé. Depuis ce fameux bal lors duquel il m'avait, pour la première fois, ouvert son cœur. Mais j'avais été trop fière pour le lui dire, pour le dire à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Mais il était trop tard, il m'avait déjà fait sa promesse. Non, jamais je ne lui dirais « je t'aime », mais désormais je n'aurais pas besoin de le dire, il le savait.

**POV Klaus**

Ça y est. C'était le moment. Celui que j'avais attendu depuis ce qui m'avait paru une éternité. Caroline allait m'ouvrir son cœur, finalement. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Pour cela je lui avais fait une promesse qui serait plus que difficile à tenir mais cela en valait la chandelle. Elle s'approcha de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Son regard rieur me transperça.

- Bien.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ses mots qu'elle avait déjà comblé le vide qui nous séparait et qu'elle m'embrassait à pleine bouche. Instinctivement je lui avais rendu son baiser et des milliers de frissons me parcouraient. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mon cerveau n'assimilait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Quand elle interrompit notre étreinte je respirai fort, mon esprit partait dans tous les sens. Je regardai Caroline et ne put m'empêcher de sourire. Ce baiser était le plus intense de toute ma vie. Elle me caressa tendrement la joue, cette sensation était d'une douceur sans égal. Soudain je ne pensai plus qu'à ma promesse et à mon départ prochain et je décidai que si cela devaient être mes derniers moments avec elle avant très longtemps cela serait les plus intenses. Je la poussai contre un arbre et l'embrassai à mon tour. Elle était si belle et lorsqu'elle entreprit de m'enlever ma veste je senti mon bas-ventre se contracter de plaisir. A mon tour je lui enlevai son blouson quittant ses lèvres un instant pour mieux y retourner, nos langues s'entremêlant et nos corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Puis je me chargeais de son chemisier, l'arrachant violemment, libérant la magnifique poitrine de ma partenaire. Je la désirais tellement et, apparemment, elle me désirait aussi, cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur. Finalement, j'avais eu raison d'espérer et j'avais aussi l'espoir que même si cela n'était pas pour tout de suite, un jour, elle serait mienne et le resterait. Son attitude le prouvait, elle m'aimait, je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. A ce moment là nous étions en parfaite symbiose nos corps se fondaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre et plus rien d'autre ne comptais. Je l'aimais. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, je l'aimais, et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais un jour elle acceptera cet amour et nous seront enfin unis, pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plu ! Laissez moi un petit message pour me donner vos avis :)**

**XoXo**

**Amel**


End file.
